


First Kiss

by ChemicalStarr



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalStarr/pseuds/ChemicalStarr





	First Kiss

First Kiss

    We walked hand in hand down the damp Paris sidewalk. Tom squeezed my hand softly as a car passed by. It was dark, the only light coming from the lamp post at the edges of the sidewalk.   
     "Look, my dove, it's the Eiffel Tower." He says coming to a stop and pointing up to the sky. The golden lights shinned bright in the dark night sky.   
   "Ooh," I breathed. "She's beautiful." I stared at her in pure amazement.   
   "Not as beautiful as you." Tom whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I turned my head to look at him.  Too much of my surprise he wasn't looking at the golden lights, but at me.   
    "Tom, you're not even looking at the tower." I said as my cheeks turned a bright red.   
     "Why look at an old iron tower when I can look into your magnificent eyes, love?" Tom replied and wrapped his arms around my waist.   
     "Oh, Tom" I whispered "that's...that's so...I'm speechless." I blushed as I let the words flow out of my mouth. My cheeks turned redder with every word Tom said. "No one has ever said anything like that to me." I placed my hand on his shoulders.   
    “I do not believe you, dear." Tom pulled me in closer and slowly started swaying to music I assumed was in his head. "In the past there must have been someone who told you how beautiful you are." We continued to sway.   
    "You're the first.”  I replied looking into his gaze. It felt like his blue eyes were piercing into my soul, looking for a lie.   
    "They are fools." Tom says running his thin across my chin. "Je peux t'embrasser, Mon Cher?" Tom leaned in closer to me.   
    "S'il vous plait faire." I whispered to Tom, leaning into his touch. Our lips touched as I closed my eyes. Tom's lips were soft on mine. Rain slowly started to fall as we continued our kiss. Tom pulled away and looked up to the sky. A drop of rain fell on his forehead. Laughing he let go of my waist and wiped off the water drop with his sleeve.  
    "Paris est belle sous la pluie.” Tom smiled at me.   
    "Paris est toujours belle." I leaned on Tom. "Comme vous." I continued in French, then kissed Tom on the cheek. He blushed and grabbed my hand.   
    "Laisse marche ma chaton." Tom pulled me into a slow pace down rainy Paris. 


End file.
